Reality Show Cahill
by JanaMusic
Summary: Se um dia Fiske Cahill como punição e maneira de unir mais os Cahill que participaram da buca criasse um reality show com um prêmio no final.
1. Chapter 1

Num dia qualquer Fiske Cahill já estava cansado das discussões e brigas entre: Dan, Amy, Natalie, Ian, Sinead, Hamilton, Ned, Ted, Reagan, Madison, Jonah. Então decidiu com a ajuda da Nellie criar uma punição que ao mesmo tempo ajude todo mundo a se conviver melhor, então criaram um reality show que iria ser transmitido para todos os Cahill, com direito a uma casa para ficarem confinados, tarefas delas, palco onde um deles poderia apresentar uma plateia e tudo o que precisarem. Quem ganhasse poderia ter um dia de rei ou rainha com todos os Cahill que participassem Fiske e Nellie, a participação era obrigatória. Tudo para Fiske era fácil de arrumar, o problema era contar para o pessoal e decidir quem iria apresentar que seria o Jonah que era por incrível que pareça o que menos brigava.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiske já havia começado os preparativos para o reality show punição todo mundo já estava na sua mansão, só não sabiam o que ia acontecer. Fiske e Nellie continuavam a conversar na sala dele sobre o reality antes que alguém pudesse suspeitar, mas ele ainda tinha que pensar num tipo de prêmio de consolação para Jonah já que não ia participar, contar para todos a noticia, escolher um lugar, pensar em provas, eliminações, imunidades, entre outros.

O que ninguém esperava é que tinha um espião, ainda bem que era só o Ian Kabra, que tinha ouvido tudo, mas não sabia o que fazer com as informações, o que ele sabia é que devia sair de fininho para ninguém ver porque ele estava até interessado no prêmio. Mal sabia ele que Fiske estava também querendo contar.

Pov. Ian

Eu tinha ouvido tudo então sem nem pensar fui para meu quarto arrumar as minhas malas com tudo que eu precisaria. Quando acabei deitei na cama para pensar um pouco, eu ia contar porque ninguém nem o Fiske sabe onde vai ser, a Amy e o Daniel devem saber mais sobre o Fiske já que eu não duvido nada vai ser mesmo uma punição.

Na hora do lanche aproveitei que estava todo mundo reunido para chamar discretamente com a ajuda da Natalie todo mundo para uma reunião.

Pov. Narrador

Fiske tinha ouvido tudo e ficou satisfeito menos uma tarefa e decidiu onde seria o reality. Seria numa praia nas Bahamas, tema acampamento ao ar livre. Perfeito


	3. 3 Últimos Preparativos ( Parte 1)

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Pov. Amy

**Voltando um pouco**

Na hora do lanche o Ian me mandou um tipo de mensagem chamando eu e o Dan para uma reunião com todos da mesa tirando o Fiske e aNellie, o que significa que não pode ser coisa boa.

Na reunião

Quando chegamos à sala exatamente na hora, todo mundo já estava lá. Sentamos e o Ian ia começara falar só que a Nellie entrou, mas mesmo assim ele contou sobre o que ouviu atrás da porta de Fiske no final, Nellie disse que explicaria tudo na hora da janta e saiu. Depois todo mundo  
também saiu porque já iria dar a hora da janta e todo mundo inclusive Ian parecia muito curioso.

Pov. Narrador

Na hora do jantar

Nellie e Fiske deixaram todos jantar para começar a explicar que tinha bons motivos e que eles mereciam. Mostraram a foto do lugar lindo e paradisíaco,depois momento o Jonah foi o único a não sofrer. Eles tinham menos de um dia parar providenciar os itens de uma lista de acampamento porque a primeira parte vai ser numa área delimitada e só a segunda numa casa também na  
ilha.

Lista de coisas para levar para a primeira parte

ITENS ESSENCIAIS

. Canivete afiado  
. Lanterna (com pilha sobressalente)  
. Cantil ou squeeze para água

. Fósforos e um isqueiro sobressalente

. Filtro solar

ROUPAS

. Camisetas, blusas ou regatas

. Calcinha e sutiã ou cueca

. Meia

. Calça

. Bermuda ou shorts

. Maiô/biquíni ou sunga

. Um casaco leve.

. Chinelo

. Tênis

. Calçado sobressalente

. Boné ou chapéu

. Óculos de sol

Fiske ainda disse que deu um jeito de transformar o acampamento comum num para reality show, metade da ilha é para primeira parte a outra metade para segunda. As primeiras regras da primeira etapa eram eles seriam divididos em grupos com seus irmãos pelo menos só de noite. Os grupos  
seriam:

Grupo Um

Ian

Natalie

Amy

Dan

Grupo Dois

Hamilton

Sinead

Ned

Ted ( que se recuperaram do acidente nas pistas)

Reagan

Madison

Depois de falar os grupos Fiske explicou que para primeira etapa era bom não separar os irmãos. Continuou dizendo que as provas seriam em duplas um garoto e uma garota a lista de regra inicia:

Uma mochila e mala pequena por integrante

Devem conter todos os itens da lista

Devem ser arrumadas com seu grupo e com mais ninguém

A partida seria no café da manhã

* * *

**Reviews? Gostaram?  
**

**Beijos Jana.**


	4. 4 Últimos Preparativos (Parte 2)

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Continuação**

Pov. Amy

Eu, Dan, Natalie e Ian tínhamos que arrumar quatro mochilas e quatro malas e do jeito que eu conheço o Ian e Natalie isso ia ser impossível, mas mesmo assim estávamos tentando fomos pegar primeiro as malas e mochilas, depois para agilizar o Ian decidiu nos separar em duplas.

Eu e ele e a Natalie e o Dan, pelo o que pareceu todos aceitaram a ideia só para agilizar porque teríamos pouco tempo para arrumar as malas. Primeiro arrumaríamos as malas dos garotos e depois das garotas. Então eu e o Ian fomos para o quarto dele e Natalie e Dan para o do Dan.

Pov. Dan

O Ian deu uma ideia horrível, ele e a Amy, juntos no quarto dele tudo poderia dar errado, mas assim mesmo tive que aceitar a ideia ate que não ia ser tão ruim eu e a Natalie como dupla.

Chegamos ao meu quarto para arrumar a mala o que vou meio difícil porque eu não uso short então pode ter demorado um pouco mais do que devia e a Natalie ainda queria achar as melhores roupas então demorou bastante.

Pov. Ian

O Fiske queria todo mundo não brigasse da próxima vez ele bem que podia fazer uma coisa legal pela gente, mas não tinha que mandar agente para uma ilha deserta para uma competição não podia ser de férias ainda mais porque na última competição as coisas não deram muito certo. Agora estamos eu e Amy indo para meu quarto arrumar a minha mala para a competição.

Chegamos em silencio, então começamos a arrumar as malas ela escolheria as camisetas e eu os shorts estava dando tudo certo ate ela mexer no que não devia. Eu esqueci que tinha o caderno lá então se eu perceber ela começou a mexer, encontrou uns corações que eu desenhei escrito Ian ama Amy. O pior eu só percebi quando ela estava com uma cara de total descrença e eu não sabia o que fazer, mas ela continuou a mexer encontrou uma foto dela. E foi a ultima coisa que ela tirou da caixa porque eu tirei das mãos dela. Ainda bem que nos tínhamos terminado. Então antes que ela pudesse ter reação agente foi para o quarto dela.

Pov. Natalie

Eu e Dan estávamos arrumando as malas dele quando eu quase o matei, ele queria por uma roupa de ninja para um acampamento depois de eu ter um pequeno ataque de brigar com ele pela idiotice, ele começou a rir o que me levou a rir. Depois era a minha vez de ter a mala arrumada. Nós fomos ate meu quarto.

Pov. Amy

Eu fui com o Ian ao meu quarto meu não acreditando ele sentia isso por mim. Depois de um momento de hipnose, agente meio por um tempo fingiu que eu não tinha visto nada, mas agora foi a minha vez de ficar envergonhada por um sentimento. O Ian achou o meu diário e começou a ler em voz alta na minha frente, depois que ele terminou as melhores partes sobre ele, eu corei ate eu ficar mais vermelha que o meu cabelo e ele só pareceu gostar ate quando ele vai fingir que eu também encontrei o diário dele. Continuamos a arrumar a minha mala e ele com um leve sorriso meio bobo. Nós ficamos arrumando por só um pouco tempo arrumando ate que a minha como se era de se esperar foi bem fácil, mas o que meio me incomodava e meio eu gostava era daquele sorriso. Então eu tinha que perguntar:

Por que esse sorriso no rosto, Ian?– finalmente perguntei.

Por ter lido o que eu li depois de você ter lido o que leu. - ele respondeu.

Você quer dizer o que com isso? – tive que falar.

Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Amy. - ele respondeu.

Parecia estar ficando nervoso, mas eu também estava.

Não, não sei- continuei.

Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, pelo menos depois de ter encontrado o meu caderno com aqueles desenhos você sabe. – ele respondeu se aproximando um pouco de mim.

Não sei você bem que podia dizer. - falei fingindo não entender.

Tudo bem eu digo. - disse ele pegando a minha mão.

Eu já estava muito nervosa nessa hora tive que me segurara para não gaguejar, mas ele também parecia já nervoso.

Eu te amo, Amy, você é a pessoa mais adorável que eu conheço e vou conhecer. - ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

Quando ele disse eu senti o meu coração bater mais rápido, depois ele me beijou.

Pov. Dan

Nós fomos arrumar a mala da Natalie quando eu vi o que ela tinha trazido para mansão era muita, muita roupa tinha umas caixas em cima do guarda-roupa, nós as derrubamos fez um barulhão Ian e Amy apareceram pouco tempo depois para ver o que tinha acontecido.

E só encontraram muitas caixas em cima de mim e da Natalie e nós dois rindo e tentando sair de baixo das roupas. E nos ajudaram a terminar as malas.

**Em outro lugar**

Pov. Hamilton

Eu, Reagan, Madison, Ted, Ned, Sinead tínhamos que arrumar seis malas e seis mochilas em grupo então nos dividimos em um grupo Holt e outro Starling o que em menos de uma hora estávamos todos prontos.

**Na sala do Fiske **

Pov. Jonah

Eu seria o único a não participar do reality show o que era ate bom, mas ainda tinha que apresentar eu não faço a mínima ideia de como, quando e onde eu vou apresentar.

Depois do momento todo mundo correndo para arrumar as malas e eu continuei lá o Fiske me chamou para explicar o que eu iria fazer. Ele quase não explicou nada ele só disse que eu iria junto com todo mundo e era melhor eu também arrumar as malas que eu ficaria numa outra casa na ilha. Eu perguntei para ele como eu iria apresentar se e nem sabia nada sobre a ilha. Ele disse que eu iria descobrir quando eu chegasse na ilha e que não responderia nenhuma pergunta que eu fizesse agora.

Então não podendo fazer nada fui arrumar as minhas malas.

Pov. Narrador

Fiske tinha tudo planejado amanhã. Primeiro eles iriam para o aeroporto de carro, depois pegariam um avião e por último pegariam um helicóptero para chegar a ilha que já estava pronta com duas barracas e as duas casas, uma para os participantes outra para ele, o Jonah e a Nellie. Agora só faltava o Fiske e a Nellie a arrumar as próprias malas e preparar os carros, o avião e os helicópteros para ir todos de uma só vez e também alguns contatos para transmitir para todas as bases de todos os clãs Cahill em todo mundo.

* * *

Gostaram?Reviews?


	5. 5 E o jogo começa(Parte 1)

Espero que estejam curiosos para o inicio do jogo e o jogo talvez tenha a primeira prova fora do esperado e espero que gostem. E postei errdo de novo, mas agora consegi consertar.

* * *

Pov. Narradora

Como planejado por Fiske todos foram acordados às sete horas da manhã e foram tomar o café da manhã Fiske e Nellie já estavam na mesa quando os primeiros a descer foram os Holt depois os Starling e o Jonah por ultimo Kabras e Cahills e quase desceram na mesma hora e não puderam aproveitar muito o café por felizmente jogo já estava programado para começar, mas eles ainda teriam um tempinho para se acostumar com o acampamento e o Jonah com o palco. Até os participantes perceberam que vão ter muita coisa pela frente sem contar com as provas que ninguém nem mesmo o Fiske e a Nellie sabiam o que viram pela frente, mas por serem pacifistas tiveram que melhorar um pouco o castigo. Os participantes, Jonah, Fiske e Nellie ainda tinham que ainda tinham um longo dia de viagens para chegar à ilha. Então começaram de carro que eram dois daqueles que tem uns sete lugares acabaram separando nos grupos já definidos para não demorar muito. O do grupo um era a Nellie e o do dois era o Fiske no primeiro estagio da viagem ninguém estava muito a fim de falar qualquer coisa estavam ainda com muito sono por acordar cedo e dormir tarde e ainda entraram em um avião e depois por último em um helicóptero para finalmente chegar à ilha que era bem longe do litoral o que era perfeito sem interrupções. Eles chegaram e todos meio que nem sabiam o que dizer a ilha era muito grande, mas agora é a parte que os participantes vão começar a acampar tinham duas barracas dentro do vidro  
transparente, uma era branca e vermelha outra azul e amarela eram barracas meu simples mais grandes a azul e amarela era a maior e tinha uma placa com um dois na frente indicando que seria do grupo dois e a outra o um para representar o grupo um. A parte obvia acabou todos entram nas suas devidas barracas.

Pov. Jonah

Todos já tinham ido para suas barracas quando seria a grande hora de eu receber uma explicação. Fiske me guiou e Nellie para um pequeno prédio que seria aonde agente iria ficar durante a competição assim que ele mostrou o quarto de cada um e eu fui atrás de uma explicação decente da historia o que ate agora ninguém sabia. Segui-o e descobri que ele tem uma sala em todo lugar igual a da mansão. Entrei na sala e de novo perguntei sobre o que iria acontecer ele disse que eu descobriria amanhã e ele saiu para falar com os  
participantes com uma câmera? É só amanhã eu vou conseguir entender alguma coisa.

Pov. Fiske

Eu já podia começar a gravar um tipo de programa que a partir de amanhã começaria a ser transmitido para todos os clãs. Então eu tenho que conversar explicar pelo menos um pouco do que vai acontecer pelo menos de inicio para não perder a surpresa do reality todos seriam quase escravos de quem ganhar tem que valer a pena senão perde a graça e os clãs vão ter que ajudar a todo mundo no final a obedecer o rei ou a rainha se alguém  
pensa que isso não vai ser uma punição para todo mundo e para mim tão enganados. Agora hora de com ajuda da minha câmera falsa que só vai servir para dar um pouco de medo em todo mundo porque as câmeras de verdade já foram instaladas junto com o vidro eles só vão ter alguma privacidade dentro das barracas. Fiske foi ate a estrutura de vidro onde chamou todos os participantes. Todos apareceram rápido Fiske contou que a câmera que ele tinha na mão ficaria do lado de fora para monitora-los e amanhã o jogo iria finalmente começar, disse também que as tarefas seriam divididas o grupo um iria cozinhar o dois iria pegar lenha, acender a fogueira e se virar nas panelas. Então foi hora de explorar o acampamento. Fiske tinha escondido algumas coisas, o grupo  
dois se dividiu os Holt acenderam a fogueira e pegaram lenha que estava espalha  
a alguns metros das barracas e os Starlings conseguiram uma frigideira, equanto isso os Cahill e os Kabras fizeram misto quente com chocolate quente. Pov. Narradora

Pov. Amy

Nós encontramos queijo, presunto, leite, chocolate em pó, pão e manteiga na grama, o Fiske tinha que aprender a esconder melhor as coisas foi bem ate que fácil, mas ate terminamos tudo ficamos umas duas horas. Já estava de noite então fomos dormir nas barracas metade era dividida para cada tipo irmãos. Eu e Dan ficamos de um lado e os Kabras de outro lado, outra determinação de um bilhete do Fiske. A noite foi tranquila porque as emoções só começariam amanhã de manhã.

**Na manhã**

Pov. Narradora

Fiske chegou com uma buzina e acordou todo mundo era o dia da prova que ninguém fazia ideia do que ia ser. Fiske teve que pela paz teve uma ideia porque coitados dos Janus que não tinham nem um representante a ganhar um dia de rei ou rainha. Então pelo menos a primeira prova tinha que ser em nome deles.

Pov. Amy

O Fiske nós acordou e disse que a primeira prova seria O QUE? Pelo menos essa foi a reação de todo mundo seria continuamos não acreditando nos nossos ouvido, seria uma competição de musica cada grupo, pelo menos dessa  
vez seria em grupo não duplas, teria que apresentar uma música para os jurados e quem perdesse alguém do grupo sairia do reality e em vez de participar assistiria o reality ate o final.

Pov. Fiske

Parte do Desafio os competidores já sabem, a que eles não sabem e quem são os jurados não vai ser nenhuma surpresa não deu tempo para chamar ninguém muito especial então só vai ser eu, Nellie e Jonah teríamos que julgar e o Jonah vai aproveitar e apresentar o programa que o programa vai ser ao vivo para todos os clãs Cahill motivo maior ainda da escolha da prova porque todos os clãs vão ter que ajudar no final mesmo.

* * *

Gostaram?


	6. 6 E o jogo começa( Parte 2)

Espero que gostem. E eu tinha postado o capitulo errado da última vez. Eu me confundi de capitulo.

* * *

Pov. Narradora

Hoje é o primeiro dia oficial do reality todos que sabem acabam ficando ansiosos, sorte dos participantes que esse não é o caso deles. Todos os Cahill já estão sentados em suas poltronas nas suas bases como se fosse um cinema esperando ansiosamente pela noite da noite das provas com os jurados pouco especiais. Os Janus ate que gostaram da prova ser em homenagem deles, mas essa será a única pelo menos sobre musica pelo o que se sabe hoje.

Continuando resultado saiu dia primeiro, mas aconteceu uma coisa que era fora do esperado ao invés de uma vão ser duas musicas porque houve um empate e tudo dentro do esperado não iria ter graça. Então o mundo inteiro está ansioso com a primeira eliminação e coma prova emocionante de hoje, pois bem os participantes já estão se preparando que hoje vai ser difícil e como aqui ate o esperado é inesperado a prova ia ser feita em grupo de certo modo isso continua, mas Fiske e Nellie mudaram essa historia um pouco a nota vai ser em grupo porem a apresentação não deixe-me melhor explicar as meninas de cada grupo vão cantar uma musica e os meninos outra, os meninos primeiro e as notas somadas e divididas por dois vão decidir que ira vencer e ganhar um dia de spa e de shopping. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil saber o que Nellie e Fiske aprontam. E essas foram as noticias de ultima hora sobre o adorado reality show.

**A Prova**

Hoje dia de apresentação oque não podia faltar camarins? Pois é aqui tem camarins um pouco mais de mordomia para nossos participantes que vão se apresentar primeiro vamos entrevistar os jurados.

**Jonah Wizard:**

Repórter: Jonah que grupo você acha que vai ganhar:

Jonah: Não faço a menor ideia.

Repórter: Jonah como você acha que vão ser as provas?

Jonah: Tudo é escolhido de ultima hora ou é so na ultima hora que o Fiske me conta então não sei.

Repórter: Ultima pergunta: Esta sendo legal não participar?

Jonah: Dá menos trabalho que participar.

**Fiske Cahill**

Repórter: É verdade que tudo é organizado de ultima hora?

Fiske: Bem... É.

Repórter: Por que vocês não chamaram nenhum Janus exceto o Jonah para julgar?

Fiske: Ninguém aceitaria de ultima hora.

Repórter: Ultima pergunta: Por que só você e Nellie organizam tudo?

Fiske: Na verdade quem organiza sou eu e as ideias são da Nellie.

Não encontramos Nellie em lugar algum então talvez alguma hora ela seja entrevistada.

O inicio das apresentações é agora todos estão super ansiosos por hoje então que comece.

Dan Cahill e Ian Kabra são os primeiros cantando: It Will Rain. Todos os outros participantes estavam na plateia na primeira fila.

Itálico: Ian Normal:Dan Sublinhado: Os dois

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor

Oh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

To keep you by my side

And keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same

If you walk away

Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Sayin' there goes my little girl_

_Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same

If you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain

_Oh don't just say goodbye_

_Don't just say goodbye_

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

And just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same

If you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain

A Amy e a Natalie adoraram principalmente porque eles cantaram olhando pra elas. O que ninguém sabe?

Os jurados vão dar seus votos. Nellie deu dez e todo mundo grita de euforia menos o grupo dois que estava menos confiante agora, Fiske deu nove e de novo gritos e por ultimo Jonah dá nove ponto oito dando no total: vinte oito ponto oito essa nota vai ser difícil de superar.

Aí vem grupo dois representado por Ned, Ted e Hamilton.

The Lazy Song

Itálico: Ned e Ted Negrito: Hamilton

**Today I don't fell like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't fell like pickin up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

_I'm gonna kick my feet up, then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_(Naahh)_

**I'll be lounging on a couch, just chillin in my snuggie**

**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Douggie,**

**'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man**

**_Ooooh_**

**_Yes I said it_**

**_I said it_**

**_I said it 'cause I can!_**

**Today I don't fell like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't fell like pickin up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

_(Nothing at all)_

**Huhul, huhuuuul**

_(Nothing at all)_

**Huhuuul, huhuuul**

**Tomorrow I wake up**

**Do some sex**

**Meet a really nice girl**

**Have some really nice sex**

**And she's gonna sream out this is great**

**(Oh my God, this is great)**

**_Yeeaah_**

**_I might mess around_**

**_And get my college dregree,_**

**_I bet my old man will be so pround of me._**

**_But sorry paps you'll just have to wait_**

**_Ooooh_**

**_Yes I said it_**

**_I said it_**

**_I said it 'cause I can!_**

**_Today I don't fell like doing anything_**

**_I just wanna lay in my bed_**

**_Don't fell like pickin up my phone_**

**_So leave a message at the tone_**

**_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_**

**No, I ain't gonna comb my hair.**

**'Cause I ain't going anywhere**

**No, no, no, no, no,**

**No, no, no, no, ooooh**

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit,_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah_

**Oooh, today I don't fell like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't fell like pickin up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

_(Nothing at all)_

**Huhul, huhuuuul**

_(Nothing at all)_

**Huhul, huhuuuul**

_(Nothing at all)_

Hora da votação: Nellie: dez e a torcida vibra menos o grupo um Fiske: oito e todo mundo vibra e Jonah: Nove e ai que todo mundo vibra mesmo. Total de vinte sete

Amy e Natalie representando grupo um cantando Red.

Amy: Itálico e Natalie : normal As duas : Sublinhada

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin_

_Ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all_

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

You never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted

Was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words

To your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword

And realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing

You'd never found out

That love could be that strong

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

You never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Oh, red

Burning red

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_In burning red_

_Burning, it was red_

Oh, losing him was blue, like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

You never met

'Cause loving him was red

_Yeah, yeah red_

_Burning red_

And that's why he's spinning round in my head

Comes back to me burning red

_Yeah, yeah_

Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

Igual aos garotos elas estavam cantando e olhando para o Ian e O Dan porque será?

Continuando agora a nota do Jonah vai ser um segredo ele vai votar normalmente só que ninguém vai saber até o final assim ganha mais emoção.

Então a nota da Nellie com sempre é dez a do Fiske foi nove ponto cinco e a Jonah não será revelada dando um total ate agora de dezenove ponto cinco. Será que vai ser superada pelas garotas do outro grupo?

Grupo dois entra representado por Madison, Reagan e Sinead cantando I Knew You Were Trouble

Negrito: Sinead Itálico: Reagan e Madison

**Once upon time**

**A few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sights**

**You got me alone**

**You found me**

**You found me**

**You found me**

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

**And he's long gone**

**When he's next to me**

**And I realize the blame is on me**

**_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Till you put me down oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

**And I heard you moved on**

**From whispers on the street**

**A new notch in your belt**

**Is all I'll ever be**

**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

**He was long gone**

**When he met me**

**And I realize the joke is on me**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Till you put me down oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

_When your sadest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_

_Yeah_

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places i'd never been_**

**_Till you put me down oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places i'd never been_**

**_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_Trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_**

E as notas dessas meninas são por Nellie dez e por Fiske nove ponto cinco e por Jonah só saberemos daqui a pouco dando o total de dezenove ponto cinco.

Empate feminino que vai ser decidido por Jonah que pode mudar o jogo porque o gupo dois precisa de mais de um ponto oito por essa nota do Jonah e eles ganham o grupo um pode ate ganhar a mesma nota do dois e eles já ganham.

Nota do Jonah para as meninas do grupo um dez e do grupo dois dez. E isso deixa como resultado total das soma de meninos com meninas:

Grupo Um: cinquenta e oito ponto três

Grupo Dois: cinquenta e seis ponto cinco

Infelizmente o grupo dois tem que se despedir de um integrante e o grupo um ganhou uma visita ao spa e ao shopping.

* * *

Gostaram?


	7. Eliminações & Outras Coisas

Espero que gostem.

* * *

Pov. Narradora

A primeira prova já foi feita e como sabem o grupo dois vai perder um integrante e o grupo um vai ter SPA e shopping, vão ter que fazer mais uma coisa que ainda não sabem.

Pov. Amy

De manhã Fiske acordou todo mundo do acampamento inclusive eu e nos levou ate o palco da ilha. No palco havia uma televisão, no tamanho daquelas de cinema, que mostrava gravações de pessoas olhando para suas televisões e nos vendo na prova de ontem nos aplaudindo, vibrando quando as notas eram faladas, escolhendo seus preferidos como se fosse um programa de televisão. Pera aí isso é um programa de televisão? O que o Fiske e Nellie fizeram? Eu olhei para os outros, eles também haviam percebido e também não estavam acreditando, mas Fiske continuou o que estava fazendo que a proposito era nos mostrar a televisão sem explicar nem nos contar nada e tirou um envelope nem sei de onde, eu já estava ficando nervosa, e Fiske anunciou que o primeiro a ser eliminado era Ted. Depois dessa eu achava que o Ned iria querer ser eliminado também, mas pareceu segurar a onda e se despediu do irmão e abalado foi direto para o acampamento, depois todos nós fomos para o acampamento. Nós estávamos indo quando Nellie nos chamou o grupo um, e nos mandou esperar e ela nos levou ate um helicóptero que iria decolar para fora da ilha e ela começou a explicar que o helicóptero iria nos levar primeiro para o SPA e depois para o shopping e que agente precisaria fazer um favor para ela que era comprar as roupas para festa que iria ser feita que nós iriamos escolher um tema qualquer e compraríamos às roupas de todos os participantes, a decoração, a comida e tudo mais que agente precisaria para festa e ela disse que só poderíamos compra o necessário e nos deu um cartão para pagar tudo então o hecóptero posou e ele nos disse que daqui a cinco horas ela iria nos buscar e nos deu um mapa e um celular, o mapa era para achar o mapa e o celular para ligar para ela caso ela precisasse chegar mais cedo ou tarde do que isso era só ligar para ela, já que nós fomos proibidos de trazer celulares e outras coisas do tipo. Nós saímos do helicóptero e entramos no Spa que era enorme, nós garotas fomos para um lado e os garotos para outro e combinamos de nos encontrar duas horas depois.

**Umas duas horas depois **

Pov. Amy

Depois de duas horas ótimas e revigorantes do SPA eu e a Natalie fomos nos encontrar com os garotos para caminharmos ate o shopping e ainda teríamos que escolher o tema da festa o que vai ser bem fácil já que vai ser numa ilha. Depois de uns minutos encontramos os meninos chegaram depois. O que será que eles estavam fazendo? Acho que é melhor nem saber. Continuando encontramos os garotos e fomos andando ate o shopping. O tema da festa será um luau. Temos que organizar tudo, mas acho que o trabalho vai valer a pena se agente fizer tudo direito e ainda podemos pedir a ajudo do grupo dois, eu acho, para arrumar o acampamento e agente também podia pedir para o Fiske ou a Nellie para liberar a praia para nós. Mas agora as compras a Natalie diz que tem talento com isso então.

**No shopping**

A Natalie conseguiu achar as coisas da decoração incrivelmente rápido Já que o shopping era enorme. As coisas para a decoração nem sei eram tão difíceis de achar quanto eu penso. Depois de caçar as coisas de decoração nós paramos para almoçar os meninos sentaram de um lado e agente do outro, ficando eu na frente do Ian e a Natalie na frente do Dan, mas não entendi porque deles estarem fazendo, um do lado do outro e o Dan não incomodado com o Ian nem o Ian incomodado com o Dan. Serio o que está havendo? Depois desse almoço meio esquisito fomos escolher as roupas. Primeiro fomos escolher a roupa de praia aí agente ligou para Nellie.

**Na loja**

Pov. Dan

Nos fomos numa loja de roupa de praia e escolhemos primeiro a roupa do pessoal do acampamento menos do Fiske, depois vou à fez da Amy e da Natalie. Na primeira prova de biquíni a Amy saiu o Ian só faltou babar, mas a Amy só percebeu um tempo depois logo na hora que a Natalie saiu, infelizmente dessa vez fui eu que quase babei. Depois vou a nossa vez quando se pensa que só os garotos babaram ai que vocês se enganam o mesmo aconteceu com as garotas quando eu e o Ian saímos a Amy corou assim que viu o Ian dai já sabe ela quase babou depois incrível que pareça quando eu sai a Natalie teve que disfarçar para não quase babar o que eu me surpreendeu e muito. Mas continuando depois as garotas foram comprar uns vestidos e sei lá mais o que enquanto eu e o iam passamos numas lojas. Depois fizemos um lanche não deu tempo para muita coisa na verdade foi exatamente o necessário. Depois nós voltamos para o acampamento afinal a festa é para ser amanhã.

* * *

Gostaram?


	8. O Luau

Espero que gostem.

* * *

Pov. Narradora

No dia anterior a Amy, o Dan, a Natalie e o Ian haviam voltado para o acampamento cheios de sacolas das compras e pediram para o Fiske e a Nellie se poderiam fazer a festa na praia mesmo, a Nellie sem nem deixar o Fiske pensar disse que eles poderiam desde que ela também fosse, O Fiske acabou sem opção senão deixar a festa acontecer na preia, torcendo pro dentro para todos os telespectadores aprovarem também.

**A Organização**

De manhã Amy acordou todo mundo para ajudarem a arrumar as coisas. A arrumação foi feita pela Natalie e a Amy, a comida pelo o Ian, o Hamilton e o Ned e o resto ou onde precisasse de ajuda Dan, Madison e Reagan. A festa estava quase pronta quando um acontecimento inesperado ou não tão inesperado aconteceu um pedido de eliminação intencional. Ned não aguentou ficar sem o irmão que já havia voltado para mansão e estava lá sozinho. Sinceramente ninguém estava sentindo muita pena do Ned até que as vezes prefeririam até em vez de encarar mais provas prefeririam está lá na mansão se divertindo, mas o prêmio valia muito a pena, mas assim mesmo todos seguiram Ned ate Nellie que por sua vez foi ate Fiske que acabou deixando o Ned se eliminar.

**A Festa**

Depois dessa eliminação pelo menos agora só falta eliminar quatro participantes para seguimos para segunda fase. Mas continuando com a festa que estava linda, toda decorada a luz do por do sol.

Todos voltaram para o acampamento para se trocar ficou uma barraca para as meninas e outra para os meninos.

Biquíni da Natalie: . /imgres?q=biquini+listras+colorida+tomara+que+caia&start=301&hl=pt-BR&client=firefox-a&hs=ecr&sa=X&tbo=d&rls= :pt-BR:official&biw=1280&bih=588&tbm=isch&tbnid=sLij94jegmQY9M:&imgrefurl= /2011/09/06/biquinis-listrados-engordam/&docid=JXA2oC6_M1EPPM&imgurl= &w=225&h=300&ei=31TGUMTiBJCE8ASqooDIDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=245&vpy=91&dur=3263&hovh=240&hovw=180&tx=118&ty=170&sig=101303751268268346047&page=11&tbnh=145&tbnw=109&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:26,s:300,i:82

Biquíni da Amy: . /imgres?q=biquini+tomara+que+caia&start=348&hl=pt-BR&client=firefox-a&hs=70W&sa=X&tbo=d&rls= :pt-BR:official&biw=1280&bih=588&tbm=isch&tbnid=qa9V_6rjtdfiZM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=kLOb6HxpbxoZKM&imgurl= . /Imagens/produtos/88/00021788/00021788_ &w=1000&h=1000&ei=yVXGUM-FCYWI8QT0i4CYCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=619&vpy=108&dur=3832&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=129&ty=167&sig=101303751268268346047&page=11&tbnh=139&tbnw=161&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:61,s:300,i:187

Biquíni da Madison: . /imgres?q=biquini+frente+unica&hl=pt-BR&client=firefox-a&hs=7NC&sa=X&tbo=d&rls= :pt-BR:official&biw=1280&bih=588&tbm=isch&tbnid=IcD9Gg1aiVtZ2M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=HObNvfjfia6hKM&imgurl= . /bluebeach/Assets/product_ &w=400&h=400&ei=WFbGUMnWAYL-9QSkhoHoAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=214&vpy=8&dur=1578&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=126&ty=152&sig=101303751268268346047&page=3&tbnh=141

Biquíni da Reagan: . /imgres?q=biquini+frente+unica&start=342&hl=pt-BR&client=firefox-a&hs=cQC&sa=X&tbo=d&rls= :pt-BR:official&biw=1280&bih=588&tbm=isch&tbnid=tKh1fvQbgnu2tM:&imgrefurl= . /track-field-m1/%3Fpagina%3D3&docid=vyxVLRB3aRaSYM&imgurl= . /files/_ &w=220&h=220&ei=81bGUJ_gKYLc8wSSwoHwAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=632&vpy=211&dur=1921&hovh=176&hovw=176&tx=87&ty=116&sig=101303751268268346047&page=11&tbnh=137&tbnw=137&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:63,s:300,i:193

Biquíni da Sinead: . /imgres?q=biquini&start=380&hl=pt-BR&client=firefox-a&hs=cnr&sa=X&tbo=d&rls= :pt-BR:official&biw=1280&bih=588&tbm=isch&tbnid=cVUMu8YRIxuZ5M:&imgrefurl= . /%3Ftag%3Dbiquinitomaraquecaia&docid=DeUQyfzv6QAJwM&imgurl= . . . &w=750&h=1000&ei=h1fGUPu3OIn-9QSH6YDIBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=488&vpy=126&dur=1729&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=86&ty=190&sig=101303751268268346047&page=13&tbnh=149&tbnw=112&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:83,s:300,i:253

Pov. Amy

As meninas foram as primeiras a chegar ao luau. Agente começou a arrumar tudo o que faltava antes dos garotos chegarem a noite estava bem quente, aí os garotos chegaram e começaram a ajudar agente, nós garotas usavam um roupão branco já os garotos usavam bermudas. O Ian e o Dan ainda estavam meio estranhos o que eles estão aprontando.

Pov. Ian

A Amy estava muito linda. Pera não, ela está muito linda, mas não era isso. Ontem quando eu e o bobo, digamos assim, do Daniel tentamos conversar no spa concordamos em pelo menos parecer não se incomodar um com o outro porque se houvesse briga mesmo quem perdesse a irmã ajudaria e quem ganhasse a irmã do que perdeu odiaria então o jeito era aceitar que ele goste da Natalie e ele que eu e a Amy nos gostamos. Continuando eu queria pedir a Amy em namoro então pensei em comprar uma coisa para ela e o Daniel queria impressionar a Natalie então fomos para uma loja de colares, tomara que a Nellie não se irrite por usamos o cartão dela, o Daniel comprou um escrito i love you e eu comprei um escrito i love you, lovely quase a mesma coisa só que o meu é melhor, é claro. Depois disso prometemos um para o outro se a Amy virar minha namorada ou a Natalie do Daniel nenhum dos dois poderia reclamar sobre a decisão da irmã.

Então era hoje o dia de entregar os colares. Eu fui ate a Amy e nos afastamos do pessoal e ela corou. Então ela perguntou:

Por que você e o Dan estão esquisitos?

Porque eu quero de dar um presente. – eu respondi não iria falar do trato.

O quê?- ela perguntou

Um colar- eu respondi mostrando o colar que era todo de prata.

Ela ficou sem palavras e deixou-me colocar o colar nela e então perguntei:

Amy quer namorar comigo?

Sim, claro Ian- ela respondeu e me beijou.

Nós voltamos para festa de mãos dadas e eu quase pulando de alegria um dos melhores momentos da minha vida aconteceu.

Pov. Dan

Quando o Ian voltou era minha vez eu não ia pedir para namorar com a Natalie pelo menos ainda. Caraca eu me concentrar com ela linda daquele jeito era difícil. Eu perguntei a ela se não queria andar comigo pela praia ela disse que sim, então eu perguntei:

Natalie você aceitaria um presente meu?

Claro que sim. -ela disse

Então eu mostrei o colar e ela disse:

Ah que lindo, Dan.

E eu corei e depois nós voltamos e a festa continuo na verdade jantamos na praia e depois a festa acabou porque o Fiske falou que agente tinha que acabar com a festa as dez da noite, mas foi bom enquanto durou. Hoje todo mundo dormiu bem ate o metido do Ian que fala que o colar dele e melhor q o meu, mas ele sabe que o meu é melhor.

Pov. Narradora

A festa foi perfeita para todo mundo do grupo um o dois estava meio abalado por ter perdido dois participantes e já preocupados com a próxima prova que particularmente pode ser muito difícil ou não só o Fiske e a Nellie sabem.

* * *

Gostaram? Reviews? Desculpa os links do google no proximo capitulo eu ponho links melhores.

Beijos Jana


	9. Prova e Eliminação Dupla ( Parte 1)

Espero que gostem. Demorei porque estava lendo novas sagas e ainda tem a escola.

* * *

Pov. Apresentadora

Todos os Cahills na audiência do Reality Show Cahill nas provas e momentos de emoção entre os participantes.

Então a próxima prova finalmente é hoje, mas que má sorte perto do suposto fim do mundo, o Fiske nem dá folga.

Jonah: O Fiske nunca dá folga e ainda banca o secreto.

Saio eu do canto de onde estava narrando tudo. Vestindo isso:

anturmar%C3%BAleo/set?id=65740109

Eu: Agora ninguém esta entendo porque o Jonah falou e não eu por ele, nem contando tudo. Pois bem o Jonah era para ser o apresentador e eu meio que peguei o cargo dele sem querer fazendo o programa e então agora somos nos dois que apresentemos. Porque eu não concordei em ser expulsa daqui meio que eu peguei o cargo primeiro e depois de uma discussão. Então nós vamos apresentar uns quatro programas ao longo do reality incluindo o especial de final.

Jonah: Que especial é esse?

Eu: o Fiske não te contou?

Jonah: Serio? Eu sou o único que ele não conta nada?

Fiske: Não, os participantes e o público não sabem de nada até acontecer ou até alguém contar.

Disse Fiske com olhos de acusação para mim.

Jonah: E pra mim que você não conta nada e eu não sou participante nem o público?

Fiske: Porque você era para ser um participante.

Eu: Gente, e a prova vamos parar de enrolar e vamos mostrar a prova ao vivo com a Nellie

Pov. Narradora

O dia amanheceu normal ate a Nellie chegar e a Natalie e a Amy já estarem acordas e vestidas.

Roupa da Amy: lovely_red/set?id=65821675

Roupa da Natalie: universal/set?id=65821529

O Ian e o Dan abriram sem querer um sorriso por ver as garotas usando os colares

Pov. Apresentadora

Eu: Agora vamos a explicação da prova de imunidade que vai poupar alguém da próxima prova.

**No Acampamento**

Nellie falando para todos os participantes:

Gente então a prova de imunidade é um estilo de paintball diferente em vez de atirar um no outro, vocês vão atirar nas relas enormes ali e vão ser avaliados pelo melhor desenho a um metro de distancia do alvo então peguem as armas que vai começar.

**No Palco**

Eu: Alguém arrisca num vencedor?

Jonah: Não sei é uma disputa difícil não tenho a mínima ideia.

Fiske: Mesma opinião que o Jonah.

**No Acampamento**

Nellie: Acabou. Vamos ver os desenhos. A Sinead não fez o desenho.

Primeiro a ser julgado Hamilton.

Nellie: O que é isso?

Hamilton: Uma bola de futebol

Nellie: Se você diz.

Segunda a ser julgada Reagan

Nellie: O que é isso?

Reagan: Uma bailarina

Terceira a ser julgada Madison

Nellie: O que é isso?

Madison: Uma jogadora de futebol.

Quarto a ser julgado Dan

Nellie: O que é isso?

Dan: Um ninja

Quinta a ser julgada Amy

Nellie: O que é isso?

Amy: Meus Livros

Sexta a ser julgada Natalie

Nellie: O que é isso?

Natalie: Roupas

Sétimo a ser julgado Ian

Nellie: O que é isso?

Ian: Um coração escrito Amy, na verdade significa que meu coração só bate pela Amy e que toda vez que a vejo ele acelera.

Amy: Ah Ian que fofo.

Beijo do casal interrompido pela Nellie.

Nellie: Quem ganhou foi?

**No Palco**

Eu: Ian

Jonah: Ian

Fiske: Ian

Nellie: Ian vence e uma noticia surpresa quem fizesse o pior iria ser eliminada, então Sinead está fora.

Pov. Narradora

O dia acabou normal, mas ainda assim no dia seguinte vai haver prova de eliminação e depois festa.

* * *

Reviews? Sempre me fazem escrever.


	10. Prova e Eliminação Dupla (Parte Dois)

Eu estava estudando e fiquei sem tempo. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Pov. Narradora

Faltaram umas explicações sobre a Sinead ser eliminada e então vamos voltar um pouco à história.

**Alguns minutos antes da prova **

O Jonah. O Fiske e Nellie estavam conversando e esperando a última apresentadora. Quando o Fiske e a Nellie saíram aparentemente para escolher a prova que foi aquela que o Ian ganhou então a Nellie estava sem criatividade. Então quem perdesse a prova iria embora e quem ganhasse ganhava um pedido simples e mesmo assim seria obrigado a fazer a prova, mas toda essa ideia foi de última hora para eliminar um sem ter que pensar em mais uma prova o que deixou a vida da Nellie mais fácil já que é ela que pensa em todas as provas e que essa prova ela já estava sem criatividade e paciência para pensar em uma prova melhor na última hora.

**Depois da prova **

Então o Ian ganhou ele vendo uma situação seu pedido foi simples sem próxima prova também ninguém aquentava prova todo dia. E a Sinead que não fez a prova ela queria fazer quase uma greve porque estava com raiva de ficar sem seus dois irmãos já que um foi eliminado e outro desistiu. A pena é que a Sinead não sabia que ia ser eliminada. E então assim Sinead foi eliminada e não tem mais outra prova. Depois disso já que é ano novo teve festa. A festa foi organizada pela Nellie que não estava no momento. Então ficou só o Dan, A Amy, o Hamilton, o Ian, a Natalie, a Reagan e Madison como participantes e o Jonah para festa de ano novo que por incrível que pareça teve fogos de artificio.

Sobre o pedido do Ian

Pov. Ian

Quando eu fiz o pedido eu pensei em que simples e quase no ano novo e eu não queria que Amy ou a Natalie fossem eliminadas e também que tivéssemos que fazer uma prova esquisita porque vai saber o que a Nellie vai pensar para gente pelo menos que eu ganhei era até que sem muitos desafios.

**A festa de ano novo**

Pov. Narradora

A praia estava toda arrumada com mesas brancas e com a ceia de ano novo toda preparada para os participantes e o Jonah. As meninas nem os meninos haviam chegado na verdade o único que havia chegado foi o Jonah que estava vestido de branco. Os meninos chegaram depois as meninas chegaram todos vestidos de branco.

Roupa da Amy: white/set?id=67298408&lid=2155343

Roupa da Natalie: white/set?id=67295577&lid=2155343

Roupa da Reagan: new_year/set?id=67288979&lid=2155343

Roupa da Madison: white/set?id=67300810&lid=2155343

A festa foi na verdade um simples jantar já que começou as 22:00 da noite e todo mundo estava cansada por causa do reality que estava dando muita dor de cabeça pelo menos alguns dias de folga viriam ou não pela frente mais pelo menos os competidores teriam hoje de folga porque o Fiske e a Nellie saíram da ilha. O que será que eles estão aprontando? Onde eles estão? Será que são dois lugares diferentes ou talvez eles estejam no mesmo lugar? Será? Será que eles estão numa reunião? Se for reunião o Fiske provavelmente está sozinho. Será que eles estão pensando numa nova prova? Será? As questões mesmo onde estão Fiske e Nellie e o que eles estão aprontando.

E uma coisa curiosa nas roupas da Amy e da Natalie as duas estão com os colores que ganharam do Ian e do Dan .No jantar contagem regressiva quatro, três, dois, um e os fogos de artificio começaram a explodir no céu o ano novo chegou. E como sempre o ano novo das historias acaba em beijo nessa também não podia faltar. O Ian beija a Amy e o Dan finalmente toma coragem e beija a Natalie. Atrás dos beijos uma linda cena de fogos e o Hamilton, o Jonah, A Reagan e a Madison de vela assistindo os fogos.

* * *

Gostaram?


End file.
